


Holdin' On

by Wolverine6Claws



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverine6Claws/pseuds/Wolverine6Claws
Summary: Ororo gives Logan a way to hold on
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Holdin' On

<><><><><><>

Ororo worked all morning in the garden and the day turned out to be one of the best days of early spring so far. The temperature was still cool enough to make the day’s work comfortable, the sun was high in the sky and shining brightly, and the birds were singing in the trees nearby and doing loop-de-loops in the sky above her.

It was nearing lunchtime and her stomach was beginning to complain as she sat back from the young plants that she’d tended all winter and was now transplanting in the outside garden. Her lovely gentle hands were now covered thick with the dark rich soil, which she was aware of as she used her wrist to brush the loose strands of hair from her forehead.

Glancing about the yard as she stretched the muscles in her back, she caught sight of Wolverine sitting on the side porch smoking a cigar. He was alone, as usual, and Ororo watched him solemnly for a moment as he puffed somberly on the stogey. He seemed deep in his own thoughts, his gaze never leaving the ground in front of him.

He’d been unusually moody lately, snapping at everyone who gave him the slightest reason to do so. And even when they didn’t. She knew something was bothering him, and often times, he couldn’t tell her what it was exactly. “Just a feelin’”, he would say and try to shrug it away.

Ororo stood up, dropping the trowel in her gardener’s bucket and grabbing the old rag to wipe away the richly scented soil from her hands. She looked at Logan a brief moment more then started toward him.

As she got closer to the porch she could hear the soft music coming from the radio Jubilee had left on the porch railing when she and Rogue ran off for a day at the mall. Ororo heard the disc jockey come on the air with a brief commercial and station identification before playing the next set of “ten without commercial interruption”.

As the first song began to play, she saw Wolverine straighten suddenly and look at the ‘boom box’ with an irritated scowl. Ororo strained slightly to identify the song and recognized it immediately, having heard it a dozen times coming from Jubilee’s room.

Please come now I think I’m falling  
I’m holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I’m trying to escape

Ororo strode up the small knoll in front of the porch, still a dozen yards away. She watched as Logan prepared to stand up, obviously to move away from the radio. To ‘escape’… but as he shifted his weight to stand he saw her approaching. He rolled his eyes and looked around quickly for another escape route.

I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I’m down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I’m six feet from the edge and I’m thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain’t so far down

She was in front of him before he could find an alternate means of egress and immediately showed irritation at her very presence. Ororo never took such reactions personally, knowing that he loved her and knowing that the “haunting nudges” his brain gave him now and again always left him with a “doom and gloom” feeling that he couldn’t put his finger on.

I’m looking down now that’s it over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out ‘Heaven save me’  
But I’m down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

“Wolverine…” she began, trying to remain distanced from him, believing that would be his wish right now. At least until he was willing to talk to her as her husband, as he could do when alone, at night, feeling secure in his wife’s embrace.

But, at the sound of her voice, or perhaps the use of his codename, he glared at her and launched himself from the step he’d been perched on. As he began to stomp past her he threw the cigar to the ground and Ororo reached out and grabbed his arm.

Hold me now  
I’m six feet from the edge and I’m thinking  
That maybe six feet… Ain’t so far down

Her grip on his elbow was fierce. No way was she going to let him walk away like this. When he showed his anger like this, when there was nothing around to make him angry, it meant he was feeling all kinds of churned up emotions that he couldn’t identify. He’d always pushed them aside and showed them as anger because that was the one emotion he felt comfortable with. He could identify it and knew how to act with it.

Wolverine spun around on her. Angry and curling his lip at her, he tried to pull free of her grasp but she held on. He managed to loosen her grip on his arm, but she clenched her fist around the material of his sleeve. “Logan…” she said softly, but he continued to try to shrug her off as he took a few steps back. “Logan, stop.” She said gently, trying to get his attention.

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there’s something left for me

He still continued his attempts to wrest himself free without hurting her, but she could see that she was getting through to him. Her compassionate tone and the sorrowful expression in her blue eyes turned the Wolverine’s anger inside out. The feelings of ‘aloneness’ and sadness showed in his eyes like the flashing of a theatre marquee.

So please come stay with me  
‘Cause I still believe there’s something left for you and me

“Logan…” Ororo whispered tenderly as she drew him near. He didn’t fight this time. His wife understood him. Someone understood him and loved him anyway. He let her enfold him in her arms, feeling sad… feeling numb… feeling just simply overwhelmed.

For you and me  
For you and me

Just before she pulled him to her bosom, Ororo saw his tears begin to flow. She guided him back to the steps and sat down, still whispering loving things to him. She knew he may not even hear her words, but it was her voice that he clung to at times like this.

Ororo felt Logan’s arms wrap around her waist, his face buried against her chest. She rocked him as he cried out, a little bit more, the sorrows of a lifetime. She hummed a quiet soothing melody as her husband shed his tears. She just wished that he’d realize, sooner or later, that even the mightiest among them just needed to be held once in a while.

Hold me now  
I’m six feet from the edge and I’m thinkin'  
maybe six feet, ain't so far down....

< End >


End file.
